


Imagine

by KJDN



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Black Friday, Compilation, Day At The Beach, Drugs, M/M, Vampires, fem!Mello - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJDN/pseuds/KJDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all the mini-fics I post on my tumblr. Some will be AU, some in-universe, some super angsty, some super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> "Wishes" is the first chapter in my Imagine compilation. It was originally posted on tumblr in May 2015. Angsty as hell, and I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I wrote it. Enjoy!

So let’s talk about Mello.   
Small, tiny, alone Mello.   
  
Mello who was not yet Mello, but a little boy named Mihael Keehl. Let’s talk about how he used to get so excited for his birthday each year because it meant that soon there would be gifts for good boys and girls on Christmas Eve. Mello who spent his first birthday without his parents hiding under his blankets at Wammy’s House, trying desperately to barter with God. Mello who promised to be the best little boy in the whole wide world if St. Nicholas would just bring his parents home on Christmas Eve.   
  
Mello throwing himself into homework, tests, learning anything and everything he could get his hands onto. Trying to make himself the best little boy in the whole wide world to hold up his end of the bargain, just in case God and St. Nicholas conspired to make his dreams come true. Mello realizing that St. Nicholas is a myth, but still desperately believing that God would provide, even in his darkest hour.   
  
Mello hearing, “L is dead.”   
  
Mello changing his bargain. If he can’t be the best little boy in the world, he’ll be the toughest. The smartest. The bravest. He’ll do anything and everything to take down L’s murderer, if only God would just bring L back on Christmas Eve.   
  
Mello forgetting his 15th birthday altogether.   
  
Mello making his wish belatedly, just days before Christmas, between running drugs for cash through muddy back alleyways, the slush of winter sticking to his boots. Mello fighting for his life, but wishing for L’s life. His parents’ lives. Wishing for his own life back, a steady life full of schedules instead of uncertainty. Mello washing his hands, never quite scrubbing away the filth of the streets. Mello shivering on his own, no shelter some nights and scary shelter on others.   
  
Mello rising up, becoming more powerful with each passing day. Becoming tougher, smarter, braver. Becoming better every day. Learning the rules of the underworld. Learning manipulation, bribery, thievery.   
  
Mello forgetting how to wish altogether.


	2. A Clear Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every so often, I need to write something obscenely happy, tranquil, and freeing. Mello and Matt have a date at the beach. Originally posted to tumblr in May 2016.

Mello loves the beach, but is afraid to swim in the ocean.

While Matt splashes around, diving head-first into wave after wave far beyond the shore, Mello gathers seashells in the tide. 

He loves the feeling of squishy sand between his toes, even when sharp pieces of shell jab his heel. He loves how the sand seems to float when the waves recede, giving him the illusion of levitating. He loves the sun kissing his skin, the wind whipping his hair wildly about his ears.

When Matt joins him on the shore, they share a packed lunch on their beach towels and throw leftovers to the seagulls. Mello loves how Matt’s eyes crinkle up when he laughs. He loves the pinkish tint dusting Matt’s cheeks, making his freckles stand out. 

When the sun begins to set, they load up the car with their sandy beach gear and walk down to the pier. Hand in hand, they watch the world turn ethereal in shades of pink and orange.


	3. A Knack for Vampirism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Mello is a vampire. Originally posted to tumblr in January 2016.

Imagine Mello as a vampire.

Imagine him running away from Wammy’s, lost and scared and lonely, and stumbling upon a quiet bridge to shield him from the rain. Imagine him waking up to blinding pain, fear and rage paralyzing his body as an unknown assailant pins him down and bites him hard. Imagine him fighting with all his strength until his attacker finally panics and runs.

Imagine him sprawling under the bridge for two days as his body changes. The darkness of the cool stone shielding him from the elements, delirious from pain, and so, so, so hungry…

Imagine Mello stalking into the city - in the dead of night, of course, because he discovered that the sun burned his fair skin more than usual - in order to find something to satiate his body. Imagine him trying to buy fish and chips, and being disgusted as it turned to ash in his mouth.

Imagine him spending all his money trying to find something, anything, that he could tolerate eating. Imagine him buying a chocolate bar, peeling back the wrapper, and nearly crying in relief as the smooth chocolate melted on his tongue and tasted just as sweet as ever. Imagine how frustrated he is when he realizes it does nothing to stifle the aching need to eat until he’s satisfied.

Imagine him walking dejectedly down an alley. Imagine him wishing he could go back to Wammy’s, but knowing he never could. L would know what to do, but L was dead, and Mello was tired and hungry and just wanted somebody to tell him what was happening…

Imagine Mello screaming when someone tries to mug him.

Imagine Mello’s temper flaring even more than usual, all senses heightened, driven by the absolute need to devour anything that might appease his hunger. Imagine Mello snapping in a fit of rage and biting the shit out of his attacker’s shoulder. Imagine his surprise when his teeth puncture through the skin, instinct driving him to clench his jaw and suck as hard as possible at the wound. Imagine his shock and horror when he realizes he needs more. More, more, more. Imagine Mello sucking the mugger dry, flinging the body behind a refuse bin with strength he certainly had never possessed before. Imagine him touching his lips and reeling in shock when his fingers fall away coated in blood.

Imagine Mello rationalizing his actions. He was being attacked, so he attacked back, right? Imagine him trying to convince himself that he was simply low on iron. Imagine him scrubbing at his fingers, stifling the shadowy chant at the edge of his thoughts,  _“More. More. More.”_

Imagine the headline on the newspaper the next morning. Imagine how he panics when the face of the man he had killed made the front page, the headline implying a heinous crime mimicking old horror films. Imagine Mello trying to convince himself there’s no such thing as vampires.

Imagine Mello finding a group of other vampires. Imagine them seeking him out after the third reported attack on petty thieves in less than a month. Imagine them taking him into their Family, teaching him how to smuggle drug money under the guise of mafia activities. Imagine them teaching him how to live with his new-found affliction. Imagine them giving him food whenever he needs it.

Imagine him rising through the ranks, his vast knowledge of mythology and medical science combining with his Family’s experience to make him an unstoppable force. Imagine how he carefully works from the shadows, not even really missing the light of day.

Imagine him reuniting with his childhood best friend, a random circumstance of fate.

Imagine Matt finding out his secret.


	4. Loyal Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wonders why he keeps looking for Mello whenever Mello leaves. Originally posted to tumblr in April 2016.

The first time Mello left, Matt was devastated. He couldn’t leave his room for days. It took weeks before he could function again, and a solid month before he would attend any of his classes.

When he found Mello again, he swore to never let him go.

The second time Mello left, Matt was too old for sulking. Instead, he found his salvation at the bottom of a bottle and six packs of cigarettes in two days. He had too much to do and no time for dramatics.

He knew a lot more about tracking someone this time around. It only took two weeks to find Mello’s location. He tried to ignore the irritated look on Mello’s face as Matt strode in the door and sat down on the sofa.

The third time Mello left, Matt put his fist through the wall. He wondered if it was worth following him again. He knew Mello was wrapped up in the Kira Case, but he had hoped the blonde would just _stop_ for once, just long enough to let Matt know where he was going. No such luck.

He cornered the blonde at the airport and made him change his flight. He booked two seats in coach from his laptop and followed Mello to Japan. It was the longest and most awkward flight Matt had ever suffered through. He thought Mello might talk to him, about him, about life or home or faith. He thought Mello might ask how he’s been, or apologize for leaving without a word. He was unprepared for Mello’s steely focus on nothing but the case. When they weren’t talking about the case, Mello was quiet. When Matt tried to strike up a conversation, Mello shut him down. Said he couldn’t concentrate. Matt finally gave up and turned on his PSP.

The fourth time Mello left, Matt wondered why he agreed to go through with it. Acting as a decoy in such an elaborate plan seemed far too dangerous. He could think of a million ways it could go wrong. What if Mello couldn’t bail him out of prison? What if the Kira supporters put him in a prison away from the prefecture? He had tried to ask Mello all these questions, but he knew that he would never get an answer. He could just walk away. He could leave Mello to deal with it all himself. For once, Matt could be the one who left.

But he knew he couldn’t leave. He couldn’t walk away.

Just like always, he would find Mello once again.


	5. Will You Be My Player 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage Proposal AU. Originally posted to tumblr March 2016.

When Matt proposes to Mello, he is so nervous that he drops the ring three times. 

By the time he sinks to one knee with the ring clutched tightly in his gloved hands, Mello is laughing so hard he’s crying and Matt’s ears turn bright red in embarrassment. 

Mello thwacks his forehead and kisses him, and Matt can barely make out the “Yes, I’ll marry you, you absolute idiot” before he lets out a whoop and tackle-hugs Mello so hard that they both fall over in the middle of the park.


	6. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello and Matt react differently to inebriation. Originally posted to tumblr in February 2016.

When Matt drinks, he’s happy. He feels warm and fuzzy, and just a little looser around the edges. He can play video games while hanging upside down from the couch, but he always trips in the shower. He has brilliant ideas for cooking, but the liquor impedes his ability to decipher which ingredients actually go together in an edible way. Sometimes, he lets his temper get the best of him and ends up sulking over something stupid.

On more than one occasion, he has picked a fight with a cactus (and lost). 

When Mello drinks, he slips into one of two modes - the self-assured Mello who can deal business as sweet as honey whiskey, or the insecure Mello who thinks everybody hates him and everybody is out to get him.

There is no in-between.

Mello has the ability to down shot after shot of top shelf spirits while still talking in coded language and coordinating large-scale operations. He can keep his cool in sensitive situations with nary a slur to his speech. However, when not in a critical situation, Mello’s insecurities come out at full force.

He wonders why people follow him.   
He thinks he’s ruined everything for everyone.   
He’s ashamed of his reputation; he fears what L would think of him.   
  
He lashes out at people close to him (mostly Matt), convinced that nobody loves him. That nobody cares about what happens to him, and that people are trying to kill him. For that reason, Mello rarely drinks outside of business ventures.


	7. Domestic-y Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mello's adventures at the grocery store. Originally posted to tumblr for MxM Day 2015.

When going to the grocery store, Matt is the one who uses coupons. They argue about the amount of junk food vs. fresh food that goes into the cart (Mello’s chocolate, naturally, is not part of the debate).

Mello drifts towards the organic section. Matt is constantly tricked by colorful displays on the aisle caps. Both boys would rather walk the whole store three times than ask an associate for help finding an item.

Matt tries to ride in the cart when nobody is looking.

Mello dawdles by the cookware too long, dreaming of a huge kitchen full of gadgets and fine china.

Matt sits on all the display patio furniture. Neither boy can look at the live lobster tank without the urge to buy them all and release them into the bay.

Matt chats up the cashier. Mello writes the check.


	8. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes an Easter surprise for Mello. Originally posted to tumblr Easter 2016.

Imagine Matt’s excitement about Easter.

Imagine him quietly hiding colored eggs throughout the house in the middle of the night, a pair of ridiculous rabbit ears perched on his head. Imagine him stuffing a tiny brown wicker basket with fake grass and chocolates, adding a discrete package of chocolate-covered Peeps on top. 

Imagine him painstakingly writing out a list with clues and rhymes for the location of each and every egg. Imagine him leaving the list and basket on Mello’s favorite chair for the blonde to find when he gets home from work.

Imagine Matt sitting up all night long, PSP in hand, waiting for Mello’s return.

Imagine him getting a text at dawn from Mello -  _“Won’t be home for a week, maybe two. Something came up. Sorry.”_

Imagine Matt throwing those ridiculous rabbit ears in the garbage bin.


	9. Cyberbully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has trouble on his favorite online forum. Originally posted to tumblr May 2016.

The first time Matt logged onto his favorite online forum, he was in love. He finally found comfort in a group of like-minded people from all over the world. They could chat together while playing games, and they could give each other hints and tips. It was a safe and happy space for him.

When the cyberbullying started, Matt thought it was a joke. He thought it was just a new group of people with a peculiar sense of humor. When it started getting worse, he asked them to stop. When it got even worse, his posts became less frequent on his favorite forum. He thought about quitting, just to make the daily harassment stop.   
  
Seeing their usernames made his stomach turn. They showed up on all of his friends’ posts. They always hijacked his threads. He didn’t know what to do. He contacted the admins, but the user-to-user blocking system was rudimentary and inefficient. 

So Matt did what he always did when times got tough.

He hacked their accounts and got them all IP-banned. 

After all, Matt had found the forum first. It was his happy place, and nobody could take that away from him.


	10. Wammy's House Sleepover Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover AU for the Wammy Kids. Originally posted to tumblr April 2016.

Matt and Mello paint each other’s nails. Matt chooses a shimmery pastel purple for Mello’s nails, and Mello chooses pale pink with white glitter for Matt’s. Neither can stop laughing at how silly they look, but they both secretly love it.

Near and L play Chutes and Ladders, but every time they fall down a chute, they must drink or eat something of the other person’s choosing. The first time L falls down a chute, Near makes him eat a radish with peanut butter. When Near falls down a chute, L retaliates by making him drink a shot glass full of sriracha. 

Beyond decides to play nothing but scary movies on mute with cheerful, upbeat pop music playing in the background.

At midnight, they all pile into the kitchen to pop popcorn and make nachos and hot chocolate. Mello drops the cocoa powder, and Beyond burns the cheese, and Near forgets to take the plastic off the popcorn wrapper.

L bans them all from the kitchen and makes lemonade and sandwiches. Near won’t touch his until he cuts off the crusts. Matt snatches the discarded bits of crust from Near’s plate and shoves them in his mouth, much to Mello’s chagrin. 

Beyond tries to roast marshmallows over a candle flame and nearly catches the curtains on fire.

By the time the sun rises, L is asleep upright in a chair. Near is curled up against Mello, who is sprawled out on the rug with his hair in pigtails (thanks to Matt’s creative suggestion). Matt and Beyond are still wide awake, destroying one another in Pokémon Stadium.


	11. Ms. Mello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for fem!Mello. Originally posted to tumblr May 2016.

Imagine Mello rising through the ranks of the mafia in her mid-teens.

Imagine how the guys never took her seriously at first, until she broke somebody’s jaw with a mean right hook. Imagine how half the men wanted to date her, and the other half wanted to be her, but every single one of them _feared_ and _respected_ her.

Imagine how none of them said a word when she used the shiny back of her beretta as a mirror in order to apply her lipstick.

Imagine her growing into a smooth-talking con artist, quick to draw people in and take the information she needed. Imagine how she could take down a mafia don without chipping a nail.

Imagine a lower-ranking mafia goon saying, “Chocolate might make you fat.” Imagine how swollen his eye must have been after being pistol-whipped with a frozen chocolate bar.

Imagine Mello doing her hair every morning, straightening it and brushing out the curls that always formed at her nape. Imagine how she would pick out her clothing with precision, perfectly tailored to the specific job she needed.

Imagine Mello. Imagine how she could lead the world to justice.


	12. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mello worked retail on Black Friday? Originally posted to Tumblr in November 2015.

Imagine Mello working retail.

Imagine bleary-eyed Mello up at the crack of dawn, shelving boots and high heels, putting loose clothing back on hangers. 

Imagine Mello sneaking chocolate bars in the break room, trying to wipe the chocolate off his fingers with sanitizer and tissues because one time he forgot and he had to purchase an $80 blouse in coral pink to keep from telling his boss he’d ruined it.

Imagine Mello trying to keep a straight face as he explained to a man why a DD-cup bra and a B-cup bra probably will not fit the same woman, even though they were the same color.

Imagine Mello picking out matching capris for a teenager who keeps nervously biting her lip and texting her friend “OMG found a hottie!!”

Imagine Mello on Black Friday. 

Imagine his look of absolute bewilderment as two grown women claw each other’s faces over a set of hand towels. 

Imagine him scooping up a lost toddler to keep him from being trampled by a grown man wearing Coors pajama bottoms. 

Imagine him standing on top of the counter, shouting above the din to make everyone form a straight line beside the register.

Imagine Mello carefully controlling his temper when that one lady with that one haircut asks for a manager over an expired coupon.

Imagine Mello barely lasting one week in retail.


End file.
